


Paging Doctor Danvers

by immopengu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: A chance encounter in wonderful and snowy Canada! Dr. Alex Danvers just wanted to go snowboarding. She didn't go to Canada to work.





	Paging Doctor Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/gifts).



> Happy holidays and the best of the best to you all! This is a gift for beaglesinbowties and I hope you like it. If you don't... I'm so sorry. I tried. Gift giving is hard.

Alex had watched the girl go down, HARD. Wearing heels in the winter time was the dumbest thing ever. And now, this young woman was just… lying there. A little bit worried, Alex trotted over, hoping that the snow had served as a cushion and prevented any head injuries.

“Hey,” Alex looked down at the woman in the snow, relieved when she saw that at least the woman was conscious. “You okay? You took quite a fall back there.”

The woman--blonde with big bug-eyed sunglasses on her face, looking sun-kissed and not from around here--winced and looked up at Alex pleadingly.

“Please tell me you didn’t get that on video.”

“Uh, I didn’t.” Alex held out a hand and helped the girl stand up. The blonde almost crumpled to the floor again, her face twisted in pain, if Alex hadn’t been there to immediately catch her.

“My ankle!” She gasped.

Alex quickly put herself under the girl’s arm. To her chagrin, this girly-girl wearing heels in the snow was taller than her. Probably taller than her without the heels, too.

“I got you. Come on, let’s sit you down somewhere so I can look at your ankle.” Alex looked around, before seeing a small diner just up the street. “Why are you even wearing these heels in this snow?”

“It’s for work.” The girl groaned, as Alex helped her hobble into the tiny restaurant. The place was blessedly empty, but the girl insisted on finding a booth in the back. Alex set her down carefully, before popping off her helmet and unzipping her jacket. Alex had been hoping to get back to the hills and continue with her snowboarding and forget about work, but seems like work always has a way of finding her. As Alex took off her gloves, the woman pushed her glasses up so they were perched on top of her head. She was beautiful, but Alex was more annoyed right now than appreciative since that beauty did not come with smarts as evidenced by said beauty wearing six-inch stiletto heels in the snow.

“What’s your name, miss?”

The woman blinked up at Alex, looking shocked.

“Miss?” Alex was worried. Maybe the woman did hit her head and had a bit of a concussion. “Did you hit your head? Is anything else hurting--”

“No, I’m--no. I’m fine. I didn’t hit my head. I’m--my name is Kara. Um. Wow, I guess I’m not as famous as I thought.”

“I’m not from around here. I only came up to Canada for the snowboarding.” Alex said distractedly, feeling at Kara’s head gently. “Okay, Kara. My name is Alex, I’m a doctor, and I’m just going to run some quick tests, okay? I want you to follow my finger, without moving your head. Just your eyes, Kara.”

Alex held up a finger and moved it to the left, and to the right, watching Kara carefully. She seemed okay, so Alex relaxed a bit. They went through a couple more questions until Alex was sure Kara was cognitively okay.

“Let’s move on to your ankle, is that alright? I want to make sure it’s not broken.” Alex knelt down, looking up at Kara for confirmation. Kara nodded wordlessly and Alex carefully unzipped Kara’s high-heeled boot and tried to gently take off the dangerous footwear. Really, the pin-heel on this fashionable boot was highly inappropriate for this weather. Any more uncharitable thoughts were quashed by Kara letting out a stifled cry.

“Hey, you ladies okay back there? Can I get you anything?”

Kara pulled the glasses back down over her face. Alex assumed Kara was embarrassed from all of this.

“Yeah, just had a slip and fall down the street. Can I trouble you for some ice in a bag?” Alex was gently prodding the swollen ankle as Kara whimpered wetly, sounding close to tears.

“No problem. Hold tight, I’ll bring that right up.”

Alex thanked him before looking back at the ankle, gently setting it down.

“We need to keep this raised for a bit, so just… here.” Alex pulled a chair over and put her helmet there, then gently set Kara’s foot on top of it.

“We’re going to ice it, and then we need to get you back to wherever you’re staying so you can rest off your feet for… at least a week. Doctor’s orders. You can take a couple of Tylenols to help with the pain but I suggest you don’t walk around in heels in the snow anymore.”

“I just wanted to grab something to eat and didn’t want to change.” Kara said miserably.

Alex tsked. “So because you couldn’t be bothered to change out of your shoes, you have a severely twisted ankle from that.”

Kara looked even more pathetic, so Alex sighed and went to the front to pick up the ice from the server and quickly place an order for two greasy burgers with fries and drinks while she grabbed the ice. With bag of ice in hand, she balanced it carefully on Kara’s ankle, and wrapped it with her scarf so the ice would stay put.

“Do you have someone you can call?” Alex sat opposite Kara. The blonde nodded, reaching into her back pocket, but let out a cry of dismay when she pulled out her shattered phone.

“Well, excellent.” Alex sighed, scratching at her head. She had been looking forward to unloading this girl on her friends or family, then going back to the hills. “Do you remember anyone’s number?”

Kara shook her head.

“Alright, well tell me which hotel you’re in and I can help you get there.” Alex was interrupted as the server brought back the food she ordered.

“You got burgers?” Kara looked like she was about to drool. Even with the sunglasses covering half her face, Alex had to admit that Kara looked adorable.

“One for you and one for me. I hope this was what you were looking for and not a salad or something.” Alex unzipped her jacket and started eating with gusto. Kara hesitated for a second, before pushing her sunglasses up again and copying the enthusiasm with which Alex was eating with. The two wolfed down the burger in record time, and Kara was now sitting back, looking completely sated and happy.

“That really hit the spot, thank you so much.” Kara gushed. “I was craving a burger and I hadn’t eaten since last night. All I’ve had are coffees.”

“What do you even do?” Alex sipped on her cola, too full to be cranky that she was missing snowboarding time.

“I’m in… entertainment, I guess?” Kara shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable. “But it must be boring compared to what you do.”

Alex shrugged. “I’m a trauma surgeon. Exactly what it sounds like.”

“So a twisted ankle is nothing for you.”

Alex cracked a wry smile. “It’s a change of pace, really. Something I really need.”

Kara hummed, a streak of ketchup across her face.

“You have something…” Alex waved at Kara’s face. Kara touched her chin. “No, on your cheek--”

Kara wiped at her cheek, but it was clean.

“Other side.”

She finally got the ketchup, making a noise of embarrassment as she licked the condiment off her fingers. Alex, for some reason, was captivated by the sight of the other woman’s tongue peeking out from between perfectly plump lips.

Kara seemed to realize this too, blushing brightly at the look on Alex’s face.

“Um, well, I can walk back to my hotel…” Kara made to get up, but immediately sat back down with a wince.

“We should probably try to get you an Uber or something.” Alex fiddled with her phone, managing to call a ride through a rideshare app, inputting the address Kara had given her. In the time it took the car to get there, Alex had paid the bill and was helping Kara into the car.

“Coming with?” Kara kept the door open, looking at Alex pleadingly. The doctor sighed, still holding on to one of Kara’s boots.

“I guess it can’t be helped.” Alex got in the car, sighing again in a put-upon manner as Kara happily put her bare foot on top of Alex’s lap. At Alex’s glare, Kara pouted.

“My foot is cooooold…”

Alex grumbled, but allowed the foot to stay in her lap, wondering what was happening as the blonde grinned cheekily at her.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Alex grumped.

Kara just smiled, her tummy full, and so thankful to the person responsible for her deliverance from starvation.

“Are you always this grouchy?” Kara teased. Alex replied by poking Kara’s ankle, which prompted a gasp of pain from the injured person.

“Not always.” Alex grinned at Kara’s pain. “As you can see, I’m so happy now.”

“Now I know why people say some surgeons are sociopaths.” Kara was mirroring Alex’s grin. “A little bit sadistic, a little bit--”

Kara yelped as Alex poked at her ankle again, evil chuckles rumbling from the doctor. Kara tried to squirm away, the two of them laughing as they horsed around until their driver--an older Asian woman--tutted at them and gave them a very disapproving motherly look, enquiring if either of them had put on their seatbelts.

Both of them sheepishly strapped in as their driver chuckled about how her daughters were also always horsing around like that, but only when they were young. Again, a disapproving look was thrown at them from the rearview mirror.

“She’s like my mother.” Alex leaned over to whisper, her lips brushing at Kara’s ear.

“Your mother…?” Kara shivered, asking a question to distract herself from how she suddenly was feeling, with Alex so close, her breath hot against her ear.

“She would be looking at us disapprovingly, too.” Alex chuckled, her lips still close to Kara’s ear. She was being silly and charming and Kara had to duck her head away, giggling nervously at the ticklish feeling of Alex’s lips brushing against her ear.

But in doing so, Kara also unwittingly headbutted Alex right in the face.

“Oh my god!” Kara gasped, hands touching Alex’s face as the doctor held her nose, wincing in pain.

“Oh no. Girls, what’s wrong?” Their driver kept her eyes on the road, but tried to check on them in the rearview mirror.

“Ouch…” Alex hissed, drawing her hand away when she felt wetness dripping into her palm. The sight of blood made Alex grimace and she quickly continued pinching her nose.

“Sorry, um, Miss Nguyen? Do you have tissues?” Kara asked desperately.

“Right behind you. Are you okay? Your sister’s nose is bleeding!”

“Nob by sister.” Alex muttered through pinched nose. Tissues were given to stem the flow of blood, and, finally arriving at Kara’s hotel, they hobbled out of the car, thanking their driver. They were a sight to see, supporting each other all the way to the elevator, until they were in Kara’s hotel room.

“Woah.” Alex looked around the large suite, helping Kara settle down on a chair in the kitchen/bar area, before Alex went to the sink to wash her hands of the blood.

“Wait, let me help.” Kara kicked off her remaining heel and was off her chair, hopping one footed to Alex.

“Just sit down, I’m okay.” Alex took off her jacket and threw it over a bar stool. Kara ignored Alex trying to get her off her feet, grabbing a couple of paper towels, wetting it briefly, and pulling Alex over to her by the front of her shirt.

“I can do this myself.” Alex protested, but held still as Kara swiped gently at her face with the wet paper towel.

“Mm-hmm.” Kara hummed, hopping forward a bit more until Alex was leaned up against the counter, with Kara pressed all along Alex’s body. To keep Kara balanced, Alex’s hand naturally dropped to Kara’s waist as the blonde worked.

“So…” Alex cleared her throat, suddenly noticing that they were really close and holy shit she was really noticing how pretty Kara was. “You’re in entertainment?”

Kara rolled her eyes at Alex. “I’m a singer. I’m still really kinda put out that you don’t know me.”

“Like, are you really famous?” Alex asked, honestly confused and wracking her memory for pop culture trivia. All she could think of was Beyonce, really.

Kara just groaned in frustration, throwing the wet paper towel across the room, landing it perfectly in a wastebasket.

“I’ve been on the billboards!” Kara usually didn’t care but the fact that Alex didn’t seem impressed at all made Kara want to impress her even more. Just so she wouldn’t feel so intimidated by the doctor in front of her. Who was seriously hot.

“You’re a singer?” Alex grinned. “Are you sure you’re not a basketball player?”

“Haha, soooo funny.” Kara laughed,enjoying herself, arms resting easily on Alex’s shoulders. “Are you sure you’re not a comedian?”

“That would’ve been my first choice. But seems like I’m not as funny as I think I am.” Alex tugged Kara closer, a natural movement to this natural progression in their bantering flirty conversation. Alex froze as Kara tripped slightly, gripped Alex in a bid to keep her balance and succeeded in pulling them together until there was no space between them.

“I’m sorry.” Alex blurted out, her hands loosened, putting some space between them. “Sorry.”

Kara accidentally rested weight on her bad ankle, and let out a pained cry. Alex worked on automatic, catching Kara before she fell and quickly turned and deposited her on the counter.

“Are you okay?” Alex was on her knees, one hand on Kara’s thigh and another one carefully gripping Kara’s calf, retreating back into the role of doctor. “I told you, you need to keep off of it--”

“Alex.” Kara let out a breath, the heat of Alex’s palm was burning through the material of the jeans she was wearing. Kara grabbed Alex’s shirt again, pulling her up, and it was as natural as anything for Kara to just kiss Alex, feeling Alex melt into it, letting out a sound of surprised pleasure.

It was slow, languid, and when Kara pulled back and ducked her head shyly, Alex caught her chin in her hand, gentle and serious. Well. She was on vacation. Alex ducked in and kissed Kara, fell into her and felt Kara draw her in closer, both of them hungry and wanting, Kara pulling at the hem of Alex’s shirt and Alex with a hand already up Kara’s shirt to palm the bare skin of Kara’s back and press into her--

“Kara, we’ve been calling you--JESUS CHRIST!” A loud yelp made Alex jump away, face flushed at the sight of a preppy-looking man, jaw hanging, frozen in shock.

“Winn!” Kara caught Alex and pulled her back, like a human shield against Winn’s shock, which was quickly turning into smugness.

“Oh, you were hungry you said. You didn’t say you were…” Winn paused for dramatic effect. “THIRSTY.”

Kara was blushing furiously so Alex just glared at Winn and let Kara hide her face in the crook of Alex’s shoulder.

“Do you know him? Should I take him down?” Alex asked in a loud stage-whisper, making Winn pale significantly. Kara laughed into Alex’s neck, causing Alex’s pulse to go double time.

“No, it’s just Winn, he’s my best friend.” Kara glanced over at Winn, still shy. “Can you give me a moment?”

“Okay, but we have to start heading out soon, we have to start rehearsal.” Winn tapped his watch. Another glare from Alex sent him scuttling away.

“I guess it’s my time to leave.” Alex fixed her clothing, smiling ruefully at Kara. On a whim, she ducked back in and pecked another kiss on Kara’s lips. “Still don’t think you’re actually a singer. But break a leg. But not really.”

“You’re horrible.” Kara looked reluctant to see Alex go, her mouth open to say something else but was interrupted by more people bursting into the room, all heading to Kara. Alex took the opportunity to slip away before she could be called back, not wanting to have to go through the awkwardness of introducing herself to Kara’s friends.

* * *

 

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Dr. Vasquez asked, frustrated.

“Nope.” Alex sing-songed. They were resting on the couches in the staff room, Alex filling out some of her paperwork while Vasquez was looking through videos on her phone.

“I’m saying this is like a modern day search for Cinderella!” Vasquez waved her phone at Alex. Alex zoned out again, humming to herself as Vasquez blathered on about a ‘modern day Cinderella story’.

“She’s been searching for her since her photoshoot in Canada,” Vasquez continued on, reading the tweet, “This is so gay, I love it! ‘We shared a moment in the land of maple syrup.’ Weren’t you just in Canada?”

“Mm-hmm.” Alex said distractedly.

“Listen, listen, listen,” Vasquez shuffled closer to Alex. Alex was definitely not listening and trying to review Miss Hernandez’s charts. “She’s ‘looking for a doctor with the worst bedside manner’. That could be you, Alex.”

“Hey, did you check on the twins’ room?” Alex asked suddenly.

“Yes. Of course. They’re recovering well. Can you stop working for a second and listen?”

“I gotta finish this first. Just read, I’m totally listening.” Alex lied.

“Okay, well next tweet in this thread, she’s like ‘I didn’t get her full name, but her first name is--’...” Vasquez suddenly went silent. Alex continued working, not even noticing Vasquez had stopped talking.

“Alex.” Vasquez said calmly. “She said the person she met was an ‘Alex’. And a redhead. She was in Canada. YOU were in Canada. ALEX. Did you meet Supergirl in Canada?!”

Alex had her eyebrows furrowed and was trying to figure out which treatment plan was best for Miss Hernandez and was concentrating too hard on her paperwork to even register Vasquez’s question. Dr. Vasquez stared at Alex, infuriated that the other doctor wasn’t taking this as seriously as she was. But then she relaxed, opened up the camera app on her phone and took a picture of Alex.

Vasquez tweeted the picture to the Supergirl official account and hoped that someone behind the K_Zorelsupergirl account would show this picture to Supergirl, otherwise known as Kara Zorel, currently the hottest new popstar, with several songs on the top charts, and one in the number one spot right now. Vasquez screeched out loud as, not a second later, K_Zorelsupergirl requested to follow her.

“What?” Alex looked up, startled. “What happened?”

“SHE FOLLOWED ME BACK!!!” Vasquez jumped into Alex’s lap. “Alex! Alex. AL. EX. Dr. Danvers.”

Vasquez grabbed the sides of Alex’s head and forced the other doctor to look her in the eyes.

“You’re freaking me out, Vaz.”

“ANSWER MY QUESTION: DID YOU MEET SOMEONE WHEN YOU WENT ON VACATION.”

“What do you mean by--”

“ANSWER THE QUESTION.”

“Yeah.” Alex shrugged, shaking off Vasquez’s hands on her face. “But like, it was really… I dunno.”

Alex shrugged self-consciously, letting her mind wander to Kara. Kara had been really cute. But she probably wouldn’t be seeing her again so Alex tried not to think of the woman she had kissed. She let herself wonder if Kara’s ankle was better now, but that was only because she was a doctor. She could care within her professional capacity, and show professional concern and worry. But Alex didn’t want to linger too long on the memory of the woman she had met. She had felt slightly bereft at the thought of never seeing Kara again when she was on her way back home… it was stupid.

“Was it weird?” Vasquez asked, now worried. “Did she do anything--”

“No. No.” Alex worried on her lower lip. “I just… I liked her, you know? It’s been a while. We didn’t even spend like, half a day together. But I can’t remember when the last time I liked someone was before this.”

“Okay.” Vasquez patted Alex on the back, grinning. “You big softie.”

“Shaddup.”

Vasquez continued patting Alex on the back. “Just leave everything to me.”

“What?” Alex was worried as Vasquez swept out of the room, texting on her phone. “What? No. Vasquez. Do NOT set me up with anyone!”

But Dr. Vasquez was already out the door. Alex sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall and stood up wearily. She had rounds to make and a long way to go to when her shift ends. There were a couple of emergencies that came in where Alex had to scrub in, but otherwise it was a quiet night shift. By the time the sun had risen, Alex was ready to go home.

“Danvers!” Vasquez was jogging to her, a grin on her face looking as fresh as when she had started her shift. “Danvers, come with me. Photo op in the children’s wing.”

“I’m off in half an hour!” Alex groaned. “I had to deal with two gunshot victims tonight, can you just pretend you never saw me?”

“No. Big name coming in.” Vasquez looked Alex up and down. “Is that all you have to wear?”

“You and I are wearing exactly the same thing,” Alex frowned at Vasquez. They were both wearing scrubs. “Don’t judge me.”

“Alright, fine, whatever. Let’s go.” Vasquez pulled Alex along, going up to the children’s wing, walking through the hallways until they saw large crowds and the laughter of children. That made Alex smile a bit. 

“Hey, sweetheart. What’s your name?”

Alex froze at the sound of that voice and stopped at the door, behind a whole bunch of people--parents, hospital staff, security--who were blocking the doorway. But Alex could see someone kneeling in front of Miss Hernandez’s bed. The young girl was holding onto a gift of a bear, while her mother sat on the other side of her, whispering words into her daughter’s ear.

“Isabella. Isabella Santiago Hernandez. I’m six years out!” The young girl was practically vibrating in her bed, she was so excited.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Her visitor held out a hand to Alex’s young patient. “I’m Kara Zorel, it’s really nice to meet you!”

Isabella gave the woman a big, toothy smile. Then she looked up and caught sight of Alex through the crowds.

“Alex!” Isabella waved at her favourite doctor. “Look! Alex, it’s Supergirl!”

‘Supergirl’ whipped her head around, eyes finding Alex in the crowd, her jaw dropping when she saw Alex.

“Her assistant and I fixed this up. You can thank me later, now go say hi.” Vasquez whispered and gave Alex a push, making her stumble into the room.

“Uh.” Suddenly all eyes were on Alex. “Hi. Hey Isabella, Mrs. Hernandez.”

“This is Alex.” Isabella was suddenly super talkative, waving Alex over. “She’s my favourite doctor!”

“Alex.” Kara smiled, getting up to her feet. “Hi.”

Alex felt her mouth widen in a smile she couldn’t control, her heart fluttering. “Hi.”


End file.
